Give And Take
by UnlostSilence
Summary: During a war with the Sith in the Old Republic Era, two young Jedi meet with difficulties both within and without.


Give And Take - Ch 1: At Home on Tython

"Taph! Get that bac... ...eed to stabilize him qui..." The words hit Argo in waves, interrupting the blackness that pulled at him. His head rocked back and forth in a small pool of blood that clung to his short brown hair. To rest was tempting, for even in the darkness the flash of battle and the smell of the lightning from the clashing blades permeated his waning consciousness. Eden's frantic yells kept him just on the edge, clinging to the Force that flowed around him. As Argo finally slipped down into silence, a small smile played on his lips; he'd had his peace all along... ... ...

The sound of light tapping against transparisteel gently lulled the young Jedi back to his senses. All of the dull ache in his side had subsided to simple pressure. He was laying in about an inch of liquid, in standard covering shorts, the taste in his mouth was like the salt of tears, but sweeter. As his blue eyes fluttered open to see the familiar visage of Eden, still tapping on the modified bacta tank's viewport, he made a slight frown. His hand reached for the release mechanism and the thin transparisteel frame that was between the two young Jedi opened up.

"You know we have more important things to do than lie around don't you?" The female asked, her green eyes narrowing at her male companion.

"And I'd wager that you could have done something far more productive than try to induce a headache in a healing warrior!" Argo huffed, reaching up to push her back slightly so that he could sit up properly. His blue eyes scanned the room, moving from Eden across the various chairs, datapads, and supplies until the rested on a window that framed a waterfall and the lush forest that surrounded it. They had made it home to Tython, but that brought to mind even more questions.

"Eden, how long was I out? Is the Telosian blockade down? Wait... did Senator Ilkis survive the atta..." Argo was silenced, a finger pressed to his lips. Eden moved a stray strand of her midnight hair from her face as she tried to catch Argo's eyes.

"You know... you really worry a great deal too much about things that happen when you aren't around. Don't you think I know how to handle a situation without ya?" The girl asked, nudging him just above where the wound in his side used to be. Thanks to the modifications to the bacta tech, there was barely even a scar left on Argo's body. Placing a hand across the new flesh, Argo stood up from his tank. As he stood, Eden's hand found his, gently brushing by the healed area. That alone was enough to cause him to feel odd.

"Argo... I know as a half-Firrerreo that you're tough, but that Sith nearly cut you in half... " Eden warned, her voice laced with an unusual tone of care. Argo pulled from her, taken aback by her soft countenance. His eyes shifted from her, focusing on the doorway. His lips parted, ready to quote Jedi teachings on death's certainty, yet he was again stifled by an even more rare occurance. Eden's toned arms wrapped around him, as did her currently turbulent aura. Argo gave a light shiver, feeling now the difference in her warmth and the air that touched his bare chest. It was comforting, consoling to him in a way that he couldn't quite understand. It wasn't the same as the meditative peace gained through the Force, and yet it wasn't entirely unrelated. "Thank you Eden," He said at last, "I'd like to say I'll think twice before jumping between a Sith Juyo master and his target, but I probably won't."

Again Argo pulled from her, though more gently this time, which she took as a signal to turn, grab his fresh tunic and toss it at him. The entirety of the garment landed on his head, causing him to give a great sigh. She had genuinely distracted him with her embrace and words of care. _ No, he had let himself be distracted._ Something like that had to be avoided, especially in the pernicious war that had engulfed The Galaxy. He dressed quickly, trying to keep his mind from both the Sith advancement and the tension he felt with Eden. It was indeed a part of his growth to listen to his body, but as a Jedi mastery of it was an absolute necessity. Argo closed his eyes, willing his stormy mind into stillness.

As he turned to leave, Eden handed him the remains of his favorite tool. The shredded metal of his lightsaber made him groan. He'd have to get to work constructing a new one as soon as possible. Before Argo could set out to his favorite meditation spot, his communicator sprung to life. It seemed his master Taph wanted to go over a few details of their previous mission with him. The reconstruction would have to wait...


End file.
